Dell'acqua Tutori
by ShihaErichi
Summary: Besides the Vongola and Shimon Rings, there was a third family who also possessed these powers. Meet the Biancolupo family. Will they be enemies or allies?
1. Prologue

**Me: To all readers, pls. comment on what you think of it since this will be my first KHR fanfic.**

_**Prologue**_

Reborn calmly walked down the hallway of an elegant mansion. _I wonder if Dame-Tsuna and Enma's families will be up to this? _He thought while walking _Oh well, at the very least they could be great allies with this bunch. _As he entered the door, he was greeted by 5 or so fans. He ignored them and walked towards the center of the hall.

"Ciaossu!" The ever popular greeting resounded in the hall. The crowd cleared and revealed a boy of Tsuna's age. "Oya oya, what an honor to be visited by the Number One Hitman Reborn." The boy said. "Let's cut to the chase shall we?" replied Reborn. Then Reborn whispered something into the boy's ears. Suddenly, a smile sprang from his face.


	2. Chapter 1: The Challenge

**Author's note:**

**Author: Hi. To all readers, I actually made this as a response to the wishes of my brother and his friends. Pls. review and say what you think. By the way, this will never ever contain any lemon, yaoi, or yuri stuff. I find those things a waste of time and effort to read. Anyway it's just my own opinion so don't hold a grudge. Sorry if the main character's like a werewolf or something. And to readers who saw the original plans, I made some slight changes to the main character's ring flame.**

_~Tsuna's POV~_

I had to hurry. I was about to be late again! Why am I always like this? Anyway, I have to run as fast as I can. "Oy! Tsuna!" I looked to see Enma running as well. "So late again?" he told me. "You're no better!" I replied.

~3rd person view~

Unaware that someone was watching them, Enma and Tsuna continued to run.

~Someone's POV~

"So those are the tenth generation bosses of the Vongola and Shimon Families? Things might get interesting."

~Back to Tsuna's POV~

(I know okay! Too many POV switches.)

How did get into this kind of situation again? I've kept trying to answer this for a long time. But for some reason, I just can't find the answer. Here I was just trying to mind my own business sneaking into school when suddenly "Hey you!" I had to look back. "Where do you think you're going?" Afterwards I found myself hanging upside down from the wall of the building again. After all that torture I finally got into class.

~After Classes~

~Still Tsuna's POV~

Finally! The beginning of summer vacation is here at last! "Juudaaiimee!" The ever familiar yell sounded distant. When I looked, he was about a hundred meters away. How he could see me from that far away I had no idea. Maybe the contacts? "Hooooooyyyyy! Gokudera, why are you so far away?" Once again Yamamoto-kun was oblivious to the world around him "Shut up baseball freak! I wasn't talking to you!" Gokudera yelled back. "Actually, I'd like to ask the same thing." I said. "Because I'm being followed by an UMA!" I looked behind me and saw Shitopi chasing Gokudera thinking Gokudera is an UMA. Just another normal day in Nanimori.

Unknown to Tsuna, he and his guardians were attracting more than just the attention of one person. Then "Oy! Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn said. "What is it Reborn?" "Quickly, come with me!" And pulled me along with him. Of course, the rest followed us.

"Hey! Reborn where are you taking me?" I tried to ask but once again, I was ignored. Then I was dropped suddenly downwards. I landed in a heap on the forest floor. I had no idea where I was taken. "Well well, we do we have here? I little sneak." Said an unfamiliar voice. Then I was grabbed by the collar and lifted up into the air. "Which family sent you huh?" I kept silent. "Was it the Chiavarone Family? Or maybe the Biancolupo Family?" _Biancolupo? What is this guy talking about? It's obvious that he is in a mafia but which one? _Then suddenly a different voice said "Wait a minute. That's the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" "Vongola eh? Then remember this brat. You were killed by the Nero Corvo Family. Now die!" The man stabbed his knife at thin air as I was already safely away. Then I accelerated and kicked his face. "You brat! Take this!" Then he pulled a cube shaped object, wait! Isn't that a Box Weapon? "Go! Fiume Sopportare!" A bear coated with maroon flames I've never seen before came out and attacked me. I fired an incomplete X-Burner to destroy it but then it's speed accelerated and then it appeared behind me and smashed me into the ground.

"Goodbye, Vongola Decimo!" the man said as he swung his knife at me but then "Flame Arrow!" The projectile hit the man square on the chest. "Guuwwaaaahh! Salvatore go wake the others!" Then the other guy, I think his name was Salvatore, ran for reinforcements. "That's it Vongola! You shall now fell the wrath of the Nero Corvo Family!" "Shut up." Said a familiar voice then a quick jab the chin was sufficient to deal with him. "Hibari-san! What are you doing here?" I asked. "The kid told me I would find some strong herbivores gather here." He replied. "Reborn did?" "There they are!" Then the sound of dozens of people running followed and not long after we were surrounded on all sides. "Hey Tsuna, I thought that Box Weapons as advanced as these weren't in production yet." Yamamoto said. "Quiet Baseball freak! We'll just beat them all down!" Gokudera said. Then the Box Weapons charged us. It was total mayhem even by mafia standards. On my side was my guardians and on the opposing side were 3 dozen men and their Box Weapons. It was looking good for us then suddenly strange things began to happen, our attacks were being nullified by something. I had no choice I rose up in the air and readied to fire "Operation X!" This started the system then "Gauge Symmetry" could be heard. "X Burner AIR!" I fired all those sky flames only to have them compacted into a little ball. "Hehe, like the power of my Sea Flames?" said one guy then it was sent directly right back at me by someone else "Repulsion is the forte of the waterfall flames!"

"Farewell Vongola! Die by your own attack!" _Is this the end for me? _I had so many thoughts racing through my mind but this was the most prominent. Then suddenly "Null Termina!" the tiny orb of compressed sky flames suddenly imploded, destroying itself. "Who's there!" The enemy seemed startled so it wasn't reinforcements. Then a wave of black and silver flames took on the shape of a wolf's head and bit the Box Weapons. "Zanna del Lupo." Then most of the enemies were carried away by chains made out of the same black and silver flames that were helping us so far. "Catena di Estinzione!" The remaining enemies started stuttering "B-B-B-B-B-BIANCO LUPO!" and running away. Then a figure descended and said "Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. I'm Mizuken Tsukishiro, Biancolupo Decimo.

_~Meanwhile in 3rd Person POV~_

"Tsk. Where is he?" A pink-haired girl asked to seemingly no one. "Shut up and stop worrying. You're disrupting my gaming. And besides, he can take care of himself, side character." The voice came from the raven-haired boy sitting against the wall. "Shut up hell demon! And who're you callin' side character?" Then their rings started to glow. "Okay, that's the signal." "Yay! We can finally go!" "Don't get too excited. We're not going for a field trip ya know?" "I know hell demon!" Then they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

_~The Next Day in Tsukishiro's POV~_

"Excuse me students, but we have a transfer student." While I was standing in the hallway, multiple reaction could be heard, like "Again?" or "At this point of the semester?" None of it was new actually. I was used to going and leaving different schools in the same year. Part of the job. "You can come in." On the teacher's signal I opened the door and stepped inside. There were instantaneous reactions upon seeing my appearance. Another thing I was used to. The thing is, because of my bloodline, I have an appearance that could single me out in no time in a crowd.

I had unnaturally white hair, silver eyes and my incisors looked like fangs so whenever I smiled, most people would avoid looking directly. My hearing and smell were also heightened to abnormal levels, so I could easily hear the whispers of my soon-to-be classmates. "Hey, do you see those fangs?" "Why is his hair white? Did he bleach it or something?" "Scary…" "Is he wearing contacts or something?"

I sighed. These were typical responses. I've heard them a million times before.

Then came the introduction. "Everybody, this is Mizuken Tsukishiro-san. He transferred in due to special circumstances. Please introduce yourself." "My name is Mizuken Tsukishiro. Anyone who wants to can just call me Shiro." This got some uneasy looks from most of the class. The ones who didn't give any reactions were Vongola and his guardians. From here I could see him, his Storm Guardian, who was right in front of me, his Rain Guardian, cheerful despite the surrounding atmosphere, and his Mist Guardian, the only girl I've seen so far. All of them were looking at their respective Rings, which I guess were resonating with mine. I also noticed at least one extra person looking at his own hand. "Mizuken-san, please take the seat at the very back."

After the introduction, few people came to ask ANY questions. The ones who did were the Vongola, his guardians. "Who the heck are you?" the Storm Guardian asked. "I'm exactly who I said I am yesterday. I'm the tenth heir of the Biancolupo Family." "Gokudera, calm down." "Shut up, baseball freak!" "Gokudera-kun, please calm down." Vongola said. "So can you guys come to the rooftop later after class?" "Why? So you can lure us into a trap?" Obviously the storm guardian was cautious and suspicious of anybody who might be a threat to the family. That's a good trait. "Sure, why not?" And the rain guardian is accepting and friendly. Because of her lack of speech, it would be safe to assume that the Mist Guardian is insecure about herself. "Gokudera-kun, let's trust him this one time." Vongola is hard to figure out, but it's safe to assume that he puts his trust in the right people.

_~After Class on the Rooftop~_

"So, why'd you bring us out here, Shiro-san?" Vongola inquired. "Because I told him to." The he stepped out of the shadows. "Reborn!" "I told him to bring you out here because I have something to tell you. There have been some reports of strange mafia activity happening here in Japan so I called him and his family here." "But why him Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. "Aren't we strong enough to take care of it on our own?" "NO!" Reborn replied. "As you have seen last night, you can't even take care of their grunts, let alone their higher-ups." Then the door opened and the kid who was looking at something earlier came with other people. "What is it Reborn?" "Enma, you finally arrived. Now we can start. Old families who went underground because of time are starting to resurface, along with their unusual flames. They have also acquired Box Weapons specially made for them, making them even stronger than they were before." "So why call him?" Gokudera said gesturing at me. "Because he can use the same category of flames as them. Tsuna, you have the Vongola Rings, which represent the sky. Enma's family has the Shimon Rings which represent the earth, and the Biancolupo Family's rings represent the oceans. Shiro, show them." I unsealed my ring and released my flame. It wrapped around me like a black blanket. Then I showed my two Box Weapons. "and if you don't believe me…" Reborn continued "you can all take him on yourselves later at the mountain." "Bring it on! Reborn-san, are you sure about this? He might die." Gokudera said. "We'll see." Reborn replied with a slight laugh.

_~Mt. Nanimori~_

I put on what I normally wear for fights then headed to the mountain. When I arrived, all of them were already there, including the cloud and sun guardians. "Fight to the EXTREME!" the sun guardian seemed energetic and the cloud guardian looked scary and had an aura that said "I will kill you if you annoy me" "Kid, is the opponent here yet? You promised an entertaining fight." He said to Reborn. "Don't worry, Hibari. It will be a fun fight for sure." Gokudera looked offended. "With both the Shimon and Vongola here, wouldn't it be a quick fight?" Reborn just chuckled and said "You'll see." "Where is the guy! I wanna go EXTREME right now!" Well, the sun guardian seemed to be getting restless so I made my appearance. "There you are Shiro. Now then let's begin." They started with an all-out barrage of attacks. "Flame Arrow!" A bolt of storm flames was fired and was followed by the rain guardian's "Rondine di Pioggia" I dodged both only to be assaulted by the sun guardian's "Maximum Ingram" and forest guardian's boxing moves. I blocked both and counter-attacked by using my flame to cause a shockwave that sent them flying. Then I used my sword to block the Rain Guardian's attack. I blocked Yamamoto's " Shigure Souen Ryuu: Scontone di Rondine" with my "Tengukaze Ookami: Kisetsufuu: Fuyukaze" He had a surprised look on his face as I followed up with "Tengukaze Ookami: Kisetsufuu: Natsukaze" He was blown away by the force of the wind manipulated by my flames. He knocked down the desert guardian in the process. The mist guardian created illusions but they were broken by the sheer force of my flames and she was knocked unconscious by the shock. The thunder guardian was scared away by just the image of me fighting. The mountain guardian charged and pushed me into the mountain, where I was brutally assaulted by bombs and I assume swamp flames. "Ha! We did it." Gokudera said. "He wasn't all that Reborn-san." Reborn said "Oy. Shiro stop holding back." "Ululato del Lupo!" It hit him directly. Then the smoke cleared and I saw several arrays shielding him "Sistema C.A.I!" Then he rushed me in close combat. I blocked a punch then kicked him away. He smiled and said "Uri Bomb!" I saw a small cat-like Box Weapon attach itself to me then it exploded. That knocked me for a loop. I guess I better start getting serious against them. I materialized my gauntlets and dematerialized my sword."Il Guanto di Sfida della Lupo!" Then I counter-attacked. "Furente Lupo Artiglio!" I materialized a claw of pure ocean flames and launched myself at Gokudera. He tried to block it but it's not called the "Raging Wolf Claw" for no reason. It pierced the barrier but then "Cambio Forma: Mantelo di Vongola Primo." My attack was deflected easily. Then both the cloud and the glacier guardians attacked me. It was kinda hard dealing with both ice clones and spikey balls of death around me. I opened my first Box Weapon "Fenrir, Cambio forma! I Artiglio del Primo Lupo!" My flames (upgraded by Lupus) extended then solidified as an extension of my gauntlets. I lunged at them, smashing all that was in my way.

I reached the Glacier Guardian and smashed her away, then I was buffeted by numerous, continuous blows. I opened my second Box Weapon "Tigre di Oceano!" Khan emerged and then "Cambio Forma! I Zanna della Decimo Tigre! Doppio Cambio Foma! La Zanna e Artiglio del Selvaggio!" Enma and Tsuna both prepared for the worst. _Good, maybe they won't die after all. _"Forza Primordiale!" "XX Burner!"Super Gravita Black Hole!"

**Author's Note:**

** To all those who have the original profiles, sorry for the last minute changes. By the way here is Shiro's profile. I haven't used all his attacks though. **

•°*"˜˜"*°•Mizuken Tsukishiro•°*"˜˜"*°•

Flame Type: Ocean

Weapon/s: Il Guanto di Sfida della Lupo

La Spada della Tigre

Attacks:

Zanna del Lupo (Fang of the Wolf)

Ululato del Lupo (Howl of the Wolf)

Il Ruggito della Tigre (The Roar of the Tiger)

Frenesia Artiglio della Tigre (Frenzy Claw of the Tiger)

Tengukaze Ookami Style: 1st Form: Aori

Tengukaze Ookami Style: 2nd Form: Soyokaze

Tengukaze Ookami Style: 3rd Form: Tatsumaki

Tengukaze Ookami Style: 4th Form: Shippuu

Tengukaze Ookami Style: 5th From: Koukuukougeki

Finishers:

Furente Lupo Artiglio (Raging Wolf Claw)

Null Termina (Null End)

Catene di Estinzione (Chains of Extinction)

Chiamata Selvaggia (Wild Call)

Tengukaze Ookami Style: 1st Special Hidden Form: Kisetsufuu: Harukaze

Tengukaze Ookami Style: 2nd Special Hidden Form: Kisetsufuu: Natsukaze

Tengukaze Ookami Style: 3rd Special Hidden Form: Kisetsufuu: Akikaze

Tengukaze Ookami Style: 4th Special Hidden Form: Kisetsufuu: Fuyukaze

Tengukaze Ookami Style: Final Form: Tenchu no Kamikaze

Box Weapon:

Lupo di Oceano (Ocean Wolf)

Tigre di Oceano (Ocean Tiger)

Cambio Forma: I Artigli del Primo Lupo (The Claws of the First Wolf)

I Zanna della Decimo Tigre (The Fang of Tenth Tiger)

La Zanna e Artiglio del Selvaggio


End file.
